Spirit II: The adventure continues
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: My VERY first Spirit: SOTC story. Spirit and Rain now have two daughters, Emily and Firebelle. And who knows what adventures await for the princesses...
1. Chapter 1

(My very first 'Spirit: SOTC' fanfic

(My very first 'Spirit: SOTC' fanfic. No flaming me please!)

It was a warm sunny summer morning; the cool breeze blew across the plain. Spirit smiled as the wind stroked through his dark-chocolate mane and his sun-yellow skin. His big brown eyes glinted at the sunlight. Today, he hoped, might be special because Rain was a yew months pregnant and he would soon be a father… and a proud one at that.

He then noticed his friend, the Eagle, flying above him. "Morning, my old friend." Spirit whinnied up to him, "What brings you out here?"

"Spirit! Good thing I've found you. Rain's going into labor." The Eagle squawked to him and flew off, cawing, "C'mon! Your mother's already there!"

'_Rain…' _Spirit thought in concern and raced after the Eagle, "Alright, lead the way! I'm coming, Rain…"

A while later, Spirit managed to move through his herd and found his Mother, standing next to rain. Rain looked a bit tired and smiled at two foals lying next to her.

"Mother, what is it? Is Rain okay?" Spirit asked as he walked up to his mother.

"She's fine, Son." His mother answered, "You're a father now, Spirit… the father of two daughters…"

Spirit looked amazed and smiled at his new children. The first was a green-eyed filly with a light-brown coat, a white sock on her right front hoof, and a white blaze in the middle of her face. She had a dark-black mane and tail.

The second filly was more different from her sister, and she looked so beautiful in Spirit's eyes. She was a half gray, half white filly with the front part of her gray and the back part of her white with gray spots. She had brown eyes like Spirit's, two white stockings on her front legs, and she had a white blaze with a white muzzle. She also had a gray tail and white mane.

"Rain… you have made me the happiest stallion in the whole meadow…" Spirit smiled and nuzzled Rain, who nuzzled him back.

"I know too…" She then nuzzled her two newborn children. "C'mon, wake up. Time to meet your Daddy and family…"

The gray/white filly lifted her head and so did the brown filly. They blinked and looked around at the other mares. Then, Spirit's mother led them away to let the new family have some time alone.

"What should we name them?" Spirit asked.

"I was thinking… the brown filly should be named Firebelle." Rain snorted at the brown filly, now known as Firebelle. "You can name the other one, Spirit."

"Hmm, why not… Emily?" he asked finally. Rain smiled, "I like that name too."

Then, Emily squealed as she tried to stand on her wobbling legs with Firebelle. They sniffed about as Rain stood up with them, smiling at Spirit. Emily tried to walk slowly, but stumbled clumsily against the Buckskin stallion, who chuckled at his daughter's cuteness as she tried again to stand up, with the help of Firebelle. Later, as they were drinking their mother's milk, Spirit walked up to Rain.

"I think we're going to be a proud family." He said.

"So do I…" Rain snorted as Emily and Firebelle lay down to rest and Emily laid her head on Firebelle's back. "It looks like they've tired themselves already."

"You can rest for now, Rain. I'll be keeping my eye on the herd." Spirit said as he nuzzled his wife and raced off to watch the herd, meeting his mother first.

"So, did you name them yet?" his mother asked.

"Yes." Spirit answered proudly, "They are Emily and Firebelle."

"I'm sure the herd will love them." His mother and they cantered off.

Rain lay down next to her daughters and noticed Firebelle nibbling on Emily's ear as Emily nibbled her back. "That's enough, you two." Rain scolded. Emily and Firebelle yawned and laid down their heads next to each other.

Rain smiled and nuzzled her children. _'Emily and Firebelle… my little Emily and Firebelle…'_


	2. Chapter 2

(Second chapter, R&R

(Second chapter, R&R!)

_A few months later_… Spirit was walking along the hillside with his two daughters, who were both a few months old, but Firebelle was still older than Emily so they did argue a little, but hey, it was what they did since they were sisters.

"Papa, what are we doing today?" Firebelle whinnied curiously as she trotted beside her father.

"I'm taking you both down to the meadow while your mother rests." Spirit answered, holding his head high and proud. Firebelle sees this and does the same.

Emily was sniffing at a clover and looked up at Spirit. "Meadow? What is that, Daddy?"

"It's a very beautiful place…"

"But why weren't we there before?" Emily wanted to know as she trotted to keep up with her father and sister.

"You both weren't big enough at the time…" Spirit said with a smile. His children were always asking a lot of questions, but he was used to it. After all, they were just kids.

"Hey, Papa? Is it true…?" Firebelle wondered with her ear twitching.

"What is?" he asked.

"That we're not the only horses in this land?"

"Now where did you two hear that?"

"Butterfly told us that." Emily answered. Butterfly was a friend of theirs and one of the Eagle's baby chicks.

"Well, she is right." Spirit said as he and his daughters walked on, "There are lots of us mustangs and mares in this meadow."

"Do you mean that we're going to see them the first time?" the gray/white filly asked excited as her gray tail waved back and forth, coming up beside Firebelle.

"Yes, you will soon…"

"On the meadow?" Firebelle added.

"Of course. Now hush…" he silenced them as he looked back and forth, his ears twitching for any strange sounds. "We're almost there…" he moved ahead slowly, glancing around, sniffing the air and still listening as Emily and Firebelle watched him from a short distance. He then turned to his daughters, "Alright, c'mon. The coast's clear."

Firebelle smiled and trotted forward, but Emily walked slowly along, looking for danger.

"Are you coming?" Firebelle asked. Emily nodded shyly and followed her sister and father as they cantered to meet the herd. They've found Spirit's mother, standing on the same hilltop where Spirit usually stood. "Mother, is something wrong?" he asked, noting the look of concern on her face.

"Nothing really, Son." His mother answered, "It's just that bachelor herd is back in our part of the meadow." She nodded towards a large group of male horses, which all looked tough and strong, even stronger than Spirit. The Buckskin snorted in annoyance and his daughters looked up at him.

"Are they supposed to be there, Papa?" Firebelle asked.

"I don't think so, honey." Spirit sighed, "These kind of herds just weren't meant to be in our part of this meadow. They travel a lot around here."

"Really…?" Emily asked, staring at the larger stallions as they eat the grass and head-butted with each other. She was mainly focused on two other stallions as they reared high on their back legs. The first was older than the other mustang. He had brown skin with white patches, white legs (except for the right back one) and a long black mane and tail. He also had deep grayish-green eyes and a white blaze and muzzle like Emily did.

The horse that he was fighting with was black all over and he had bright blue eyes with a white sock on his right back leg. Emily and Firebelle watched the two stallions fight and buck and head-butt each other.

"They fight good." Emily said.

Spirit looked at the two horses with a serious look and he turned to Emily, "The only thing I've heard about those two is that they are stepbrothers."

"Really, Dad?"

"Yes." Spirit said as they continued watching the still bucking mustangs, the brown/white pinto almost beating down the black horse. "The pinto is known as Sitka, the leader of that herd. The horse he is fighting is his young stepbrother, Grave. Believe me, there is just no ending to their fights."

"Wow…" Emily looked back at them and sees that they had stopped fighting as the brown/white pinto, Sitka, glared at his brother, Grave, as he circled the black mustang. "Grave, for the last time, I am leader and you'll have to follow my orders!" Sitka snapped.

"Oh come on, Bro. I'm just having a little fun with you." Grave snickered, not really listening as his ears flattened.

"Let's move out, boys." Sitka whinnied to his herd and they trotted off. Emily stared after them with interest.

"Emily, come on!" Firebelle called, getting her sister's attention and Emily followed after them, still secretly keeping her eye on the departing herd of wild mustangs…

She also secretly hoped to meet Grave for some reason… maybe someday, she thought. Someday…


End file.
